


Harsh but Fair

by DraceDomino



Series: Smutty Shorts [31]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Pouting, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: A short tale about a thick-cocked principal and her two favorite students - one of whom has earned the right to worship her cock by selling the most magazines!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Smutty Shorts [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515818
Kudos: 61





	Harsh but Fair

Harsh But Fair  
-by Drace Domino

“Don’t look at me like that, Tiffany. You have nobody to blame but yourself.”

The words that filled the air were only barely audible over the sound of wet, depraved gagging noises and hungry, sloppy slurps. Those soaked, messy noises came from between Ms. Lee’s nylon-clad thighs, where a head of curly black hair was buried in her lap, bobbing back and forth with short but fierce strikes. That head of dark curls was attached to a rather cute figure - including a freckled face with bottle-lense glasses, and a chubby figure stuffed inside a Catholic schoolgirl outfit that was just a shade too small. With plump lips wrapped around the base of a surprisingly large cock, the young woman kneeling on the floor of the principal’s office was quite happily throating Ms. Lee, with her hands braced against the inside of the older woman’s thighs.

And a mere five feet away, sitting with a pouty look on her face, rested Tiffany - who had nobody to blame but herself.

“You knew full well what the reward was for selling the most magazine subscriptions,” Ms. Lee continued confidently and calmly, her fingers further tightening within the chubby girl’s locks. Ms. Lee herself cut a figure of imposing authority, with raven hair in a precise, shoulder-length cut and a pair of thin, wireframe glasses that made her gaze particularly sharp. With two girls in schoolgirl outfits kneeling in her office, she was dressed as the clear woman in charge - a professional dress jacket and miniskirt wrapped across her dagger-thin frame, the latter of which was pulled up enough to leave her cock exposed. She stared at the pigtailed blonde across the room, sporting not a trace of sympathy for her no matter how hard she pouted. “Melanie wanted my cock more. You’ll just have to try harder next time.”

“But...but...she just sold them all to her family!” Tiffany’s golden pigtails bounced as she finally chirped back at the older woman, folding her hands together in a pleading gesture. With her thighs rubbing back and forth, she squirmed in place with growing desperation, yet still resisted the urge to draw near without permission. “P...Please, Ms. Lee?! Please, can I have some, too?”

“Melanie?” Ms. Lee’s voice was patient and thoughtful, and she slid her fingers underneath the chip of the curly-haired girl. Lifting her head upward, the room was soon filled with the sound of that throbbing cockhead leaving her lips with a wet sucking noise. Angling the young woman to meet her gaze through their respective glasses, Ms. Lee arched a slender brow as she spoke to the girl in the interest of fairness. “Do you want to share with Tiffany?”

The answer to that was obvious, but it still gave Melanie profound pleasure to respond - just as it delighted Ms. Lee to watch the decision be delivered. Melanie’s slightly-chubby face turned to look at where Tiffany squirmed, and she made sure to linger long enough for the blonde to take in every detail about that moment. The fog on her glasses from desperate, depraved breath. The threads of spit connecting her lips to Ms. Lee’s cock, glistening with precum and absolutely slathered in her saliva. The way that member twitched without any further stimulation, so very clearly aching to one more jam itself into the eighteen year old’s throat. And finally, the slow, smug smile that spread over Melanie’s lips as she scooped an arm around one of Ms. Lee’s nylon-clad thighs and pulled it closer in possessive fashion.

“Absolutely not, Principal Lee,” Melanie murmured in response, and then immediately looked back up to the older woman. With a flush of color rolling over her cheeks she regarded her with obedience and loyalty, fully knowing how much it paid to be a good pet. “May I continue, ma’am?”

Ms. Lee simply gave a polite nod, and once Melanie resumed her work turned to face Tiffany again. By that point the frustrated blonde was pouting harder than ever, glaring at Melanie with nothing short of intense spite. Despite the struggles the poor girl was enduring, Ms. Lee lifted a hand and stretched out a finger, twirling it once through the air in some small sign of concession. It was a nonverbal command that all of her girls had been trained in - silent permission that they could play with their pussies without punishment.

“...t...thank you, Ms. Lee,” Tiffany nodded, forcing down her indignation as she took what little permission she could have. With one hand she lifted the edge of her pleated schoolgirl skirt and with the other slipped her fingers down the front of a pair of white cotton panties, forcing them to bulge underneath her knuckles as she started to work her digits inside. Her eyes fell jealously upon Melanie once again, and though she didn’t put up any more of a fuss it was clear that she had never resented the other girl more. The sight of that curvy figure packed into her cute schoolgirl outfit, kneeling and greedily slurping on Ms. Lee’s enormous cock...it’d be the source of Tiffany’s hostility for some time, and Ms. Lee hoped it would be motivation for the girl to do better next time.

The older woman, the queen of Freshing Holy Academy, turned her attention back to the winning cocksucker and gave a deep, satisfied sigh from the back of her throat. It was so very, very rewarding to know that she was motivating her students to succeed.

The End.


End file.
